The Vampire & The Pauper
by Pale18
Summary: Liz has nothing but problems in life. Her mom left and her dad's an abusive bastard. One night she meets a vampire, Brenden. Although she is human, Brendan wants to take her away from that life, which includes destroying everyone she cared for and dodging Night World officials. Will she let him?
1. Intro to Lizzie & Brenden

_A.N.) I had planned to post this back in July, but I wasn't sure if anyone would read and like it._

_Disclaimer - Bianca (me!): Hi! I don't own The Night World Series. The brilliant LJ Smith does. Warning! This MAY hold some spoilers for "Legacy of a Vampire". Enjoy the writing!_

**The Vampire & The Pauper**

Chapter 1: _Intro to Lizzie & Brenden_

Lizzie McCormick ran down the wooded stairs of her lower-class home. She was going to be late for school, again. It took a while to cover her bruises (recently given by her father), get ready for school, and call her best friends, the twins Piper & Peppi, to ask for a ride.

If it were up to Liz, she would have ran away a LONG time ago. But where was she going to go? She had no other family, she didn't want to burden Piper & Peppi by moving in, she still had 1 more year of high school, and her job didn't pay enough to make a living.

She grabbed her backpack and ran to the door. After her punishment from her father, because she wasn't covering her bruises well enough, Lizzie might break down crying if she saw his face. She took one last look at her appearance.

Her long, straight, black hair was put up with a pony tail. Neatly cut bangs hanged above her lavender eyes. She wore a white hooded jacket over a white, spaghetti strap shirt. Her jeans were cut on the knees, and she had blue converse.

"Liz." someone said in a slur. Lizzie started smelling beer. Obviously he drunk of a father. She turned around and met her father's gaze. Her father needed a shave.

"Hi Dad, what are you doing up?" she said slowly and nervously. She didn't want to make him mad. The only thing worse than when he's drunk, is when he has a hangover. But he was mad.

"You not happy to see me, you worthless bitch!" he yelled. Lizzie backed to the front door.

"I didn't say that Dad." she whispered. She was on the brink of tears, she was scared.

"I know! Do you think I'm stupid! Don't treat me like I'm stupid, Liz!" he kept on yelling so fast Liz could only pick up, "bitch" and "Smart ass" and "Teach a lesson".

Lesson.

Liz feared her father's lessons. "Leave me alone!" she shouted, and ran out the door. She just wanted to get away from him. She was lucky. Piper had just drove up the sidewalk, honking the horn. When the car drove by, Peppi opened the car door for the back seat where she was sitting.

"Hi Lizzie! Hurry up and get in!" Peppi shouted (they have Spanish accents). Liz jumped in back, immediately. Piper drove away. Liz saw her house get smaller.

House, not home.

"Did he hit you again, Lizzie? Say the word and I'll get some Vaseline, a bat, and someone to frame after I beat the livin hell out of that drunk! I'll use the bat to kill him!" Piper shouted with rage. Peppi stroked Liz's arm. Liz sighed.

"He did not hit me, Piper." Liz said. Peppi wiped off the make-up on her arms, reveling her bruises. Peppi & Piper were very protective of their friend. They had moved in their neighborhood in 5th grade, Liz had lived there all her life. Peppi gave her a face showing she wanted to kick someone's ass.

"Ah HELL NO! Piper take a look!" Piper turn around still hold the wheel and turned back. She only saw for a second, but that was all the verification she needed. Lizzie looked extremely nervous.

"G-Guys! We can deal with this later! W-We have to hurry or we'll be late for class! P-Plus, we're going to visit y-your father at the prison later!" her friends knew she was just making excuses. Piper glanced at Peppi and sighed. Piper grumbled and turned her attention back to rode.

~:~:~

"What's with you Brendan- I mean Commander Mercury? It's hard to get use to the names," asked Maia Quinn. The made vampire, Brenden Vivie, shook his head. His black hair hung in front of his midnight red eyes.

Both vampires were at the meeting room, at Redfern Coven's castle. Both vampire were dressed in black. He was wearing a black hooded jacket and black jeans and black shoes. His gloves were black as well. Maia wore a black dress that reached her thighs, but she had black capris under. A hood and gloves were attached to her dress. Gloves and a hood were part of a dress code.

There were caldrons, with freshly made fire burning inside. It was how lord Universe decorated. The room was a rock made structure. It was as big a dome. Of course, there was a high stage at the back. Lord Universe loved feeling bigger than everyone else.

Brenden's thoughts were more direct on the new organization squad the Night World put together. The organization's commander squad was of the best fighters of the Night World. It was run by Universe Coal. Brenden always thought he was bonkers, and half of his kids went awall and joined Circle Daybreak.

Things had changed since 1954. That was when he was turned into a vampire by Maya herself. He was her dinner, but he fought back. She figured a human with skill like his could be useful in the Night World.

Brenden stared at the 14 year old girl with eyes like the color of the day sky. Or like light blue crystals and snowflakes. Her pale skin looked paler because her pitch black hair in a pony tail, but her hair still reached her lower back. He hadn't had the time to talk to Maia much. She had been in the Redfern Coven for a short time.

"Mai- Commander Moon, where are the other commanders?" he asked. Maia gave a smile that horrified him. The look of sick satisfaction in her eyes showed hurt, regret, pain, loneliness, and _evil_.

"They're coming back to the Coven after their missions. Which would be right about…….. Now." as she said "now" the doors flung open and several people walked in. One had hazel eyes with a yellow ring around the pupil, and long, dirty, blonde hair. **Cally Walker as Commander Saturn**, Brenden thought. Another boy, about age 14, had semi-short, purplish, black hair and shiny, black eyes. All were dressed in black. As soon as the purplish, black haired boy spotted Commander Moon (Maia) he gave a whistle and ran to her. Maia didn't notice him until he had her in his arms from behind. Brenden smirked.

"Baby, if I could rearrange the alphabet I'd put u and i together." the boy hugging Maia said seductively. Maia looked completely disgusted. Brenden rolled his eyes.

"Really? I'd put f and u together. Go to hell, Mars Redfern." Maia said. She elbowed him in the stomach and flipped him over her shoulder. "And don't touch me." Mars groaned in pain. Brenden laughed. He thought him and Maia would get along just fine.

* * *

_A.N.) This is just an introduction to the main characters in this story. I hope you all liked it. PLEASE REVIEW!_

Recommended Stories On Fanfiction:  
_The Vampire and The Shapeshifter_ by bridgetisdancing (The title similarities are a coincidence)  
_Soulmates_ by Hecate Witch-Queen  
_Rashel & Quinn: This Kitten has Claws of Death_ by SweetXcandyX  
_Alliance_ by Twinkle Fairy  
and last, but not least...  
_My Heart Will Always Have A Song To Sing_ by sumbunnyluvsu77.  
All you guys rock!


	2. Piper's Plan

_A.N.) Please enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own The Night World Series. _

_**The Vampire & The Pauper**_

Chapter 2:_ Piper's Plan _

Lizzie sighed in relief. She had made it through half of the school day without Piper asking if she should ditch and go buy a jar a Vaseline. Piper loved fighting people. Peppi just loved flowers.

**Maybe today isn't going to be so bad**, Liz thought. Piper didn't get arrested for assaulting one of the snobby rich girls, or boys. Liz got an A+ on her history test. And Peppi passed her science report by describing photosynthesis. **Today **_**will **_**be good.**

Lizzie paid the lunch lady and strolled to her usually lunch table. Piper was talking to Peppi with a serious face. They were talking over a tactic to convince Liz into doing something she didn't want to do. Peppi just stared at her magazine. Liz sat and Peppi looked up.

"Hey Lizzie. What's up?" she asked with a sheepish grin. Piper was twitching. Losing control, she slammed her fist against the table.

"_That bitch Phoebe Stark! Who the hell does she think she is!!" _she rambled in rage. Liz sighed and turned to Peppi.

"Phoebe called us hoods." Peppi said flat; she didn't care. That's when Phoebe passed the groups table. **The average slut,** Liz thought bitterly. Liz had to admit, Phoebe was too pretty to be _human _(Circle Midnight witch). Phoebe smirked at her.

"Well if it isn't our school rejects." she said in a cocky voice. "Why have I seen you three whores on the curb begging for cash?" she asked. Piper looked like she was going to rip off Phoebe's gold hoop earring and punch her so hard it would wipe off the make-up and that smug smirk off her snob face.

But instead Piper threw her lunch on Phoebe's hair. "Ahhhhh!" Phoebe screamed. She looked like she just got arctic cold water pored down her back, instead of sloppy Joe and blue Gatorade. "Shit! My hair! My cloths!" she cried. Peppi and Liz started laughing their butts off and Piper smiled in satisfaction.

The slut turned away. "Whatever Scum! At least I won't see vermin at the ball tonight!" she yelled and marched off.

"Soar Loser!" Piper taunted.

* * *

Brenden stepped over Mars and walked to what appeared to be a shapeshifter. He was bulky and had a very small head compared to his size. He looked about 9'5 and was about 2 yards wide. "Ah, Commander Jupiter, I see your still fatter than unholy hell." he said with a psychotic laugh.

Commander Sun A.K.A. Kenji Hyuuga was a 14-year-old boy. He had 1-inch, brown hair with bangs hanging on the sides of his forehead. His eyes were pale like milk and were so deep to fall into. He had a plain black jacket (with a hood, of course) over a average T-shirt, black, baggy shorts, and black ninja shoes. He had biker gloves, and his black neckerchief. Nobody knew why that neckerchief was of importance to him; he would never tell. The only people he _ever _care about where his lost sisters, that had been separated from him at age 6.

Hunter Redfern got on the stage. The other commanders turned their attention to him. Mars rolled over and bowed, Maia and Cally followed. Brenden bowed last. "Let's disperse the formality." he said and gestured for the commanders to get up. Brenden didn't look impressed with him.

"We are going to have a ball tonight to make some allies with some witches." Brenden could care less. Maia scowled.

"Maia, as my adopted daughter and heir, princess to the Redfern Coven, you have to attend." Hunter said to Maia reading her mind. Brenden smirked at Maia's expression. She was about to speak back. "You have to wear a dress," he said, crushing Maia's hope for finding a loophole in her orders.

* * *

Piper didn't need to kick ass the rest of the day. It was the started of spring vacation as soon as the bell rang and Peppi raced out that door, dragging Liz and Pip with her. Piper got in the drivers seat of their ford and while Peppi and Liz got in back. Off to the prison they drove.

Liz shifted in her car seat to facing Peppi. "Pep, I'm just wondering, why is your father in prison?" she asked. Peppi turned with her I-just-don't-care look.

"He got in a really bad fight and was charged with manslaughter in the end." she said with slight solemn.

"We're here!" Piper shouted in glee.

~:~:~:~

Piper sat in a seat in front of a thick piece of glass. Peppi stood on the right side of Piper's seat and held a black phone with a tube that went into the wall. Liz stood on the right side and just stay quiet.

A man in a orange jumpsuit came into site. He sat behind the thick glass and picked up the phone on his side.

"_Hi mija_." he said with happiness to see his daughters. Piper grinned.

"Hi, Daddy!" she said. Their dad smiled.

"_How's school?"_ he asked. Peppi took the phone.

"Piper threw her lunch on this snob girl who was talking down to us! It was cool!" she said with excitement. The man grinned with pride.

"_Good girl, Piper. But you aren't going to stop there are you?" _he asked. Liz got a bad vibe from his question. Piper stopped wrestling Peppi for the phone. Piper was immediately interested in the question.

"What do you mean?" she asked. Liz and Peppi couldn't hear him speak anymore. Piper nodded every once in a while. Liz got a sickly feeling.

"VISITING HOURS ARE OVER!" the guards roared. Piper nodded one last time.

"Ok. Bye Daddy." she said before hanging up the phone and leaping from her seat. "Let's go!" she said, running out. Lizzie and Peppi followed.

~:~:~:~

As the girls were riding in the car. The sunset was going to start in a bit. Peppi looked at her sister with grave suspicion. Liz was being eaten alive by curiosity.

"Piper what are you thinking!" Liz asked. Piper smiled and turned the wheel.

"We're going to go change quickly, then we're going to crash that ball Phoebe's going to." she declared.

"Heh?!?!" the two girls squealed in surprised. "You're going crazy Pip!" Liz yelled.

"Don't you want to stick it to that slut once-and-for-all or not? It will be fun! I'll tell you guys what, you guys can party, while I'll go and kick Phoebe's ass." Peppi and Liz exchanged glances.

"-sigh- Alright." they said.

* * *

_A.N.) Thanks to those who reviewed. Anyways, __**Please review!!**_


	3. A Sorceress, Shapeshifter, and Soulmate

_A.N.) I hope no one is disappointed._

_Disclaimer: I don't own The Night World Series. _

* * *

_**The Vampire & The Pauper**_

Chapter 3:_ A Sorceress, Shapeshifter, and Soulmate_

At 9:00 pm, Lizzie took forever to hop the large fence of the castle she and her best friends were intruding on. Piper kept a prideful smirk as they followed Phoebe's Ferrari to the medieval castle. They were high hoped then, but when they see the truth, things will be…… scary.

Liz cursed as she jogged to the side of the gray, brick wall in 2-inch heels. Her hair was put in a high bun with a flower pin (lavender lily). She had a black masquerade mask tied on her face, so Phoebe wouldn't recognize them. Her silk dress was a lavender spaghetti strap. She tied her hair up with a ribbon she kept since her mother left. It belong to a bear on her bed (it was her only best friend before Piper & Peppi).

She'd spent half of her runaway savings on this dress. **Revenge better be as sweet as you make it seem, Piper, **Liz thought in slight anger. They waited for a big crowd on the wall.

"Come on. It will be fun." Piper whispered to Peppi. Not ever Peppi is into this, and she always stands by her sister.

"Piper, I have to be back at my place before midnight." Liz whispered to Piper.

"Why?" she asked back.

"That's the time I _have_ to be home, or my father will accuse me of trying to runaway. And then…… well…… you get the pic." Liz said almost tearing. Piper & Peppi frowned and nodded.

"Just incase. I've always wanted to ask. What was your mother's name?" Liz asked.

"Pepper." the twins said at the same time.

"Of course!" Liz said back. She slapped her palm on her forehead.

~:~:~:~

They pushed themselves past the resident's security by blending in with a crowd of vampires. Of course, they were oblivious that the people were vampires.

They walked on the red carpet that led them to the ballroom. The room was huge! Light from the chandeliers shined on marble floors. Violin music flowed around the room while figures, formally dressed and in masks, gracefully danced with each other.

Liz felt her stomach tighten. Something BIG was going to happen; Lizzie could _feel_ it. Peppi looked over her shoulder and seemed worried.

"I don't like it here. I want to leave." she whispered to Liz. **She sounds very scared,** Liz thought. But Piper snorted.

"Don't be a baby, Pep. Go dance with someone. Just have a good time." she said to calm her sister. A young gentleman passed by. Piper grinned.

"And there's your dance partner." she said in an a-matter-of-fact tone. Piper pushed Peppi toward the man, leaving Liz by herself. But what Piper didn't know was that she was pushing her sister to a werewolf.

**Thanks for leaving me guys**, she thought sarcastically. Lizzie walked, by herself, pass a group. Of course she was clueless this was a Night World party, and those were Night World people. Liz couldn't help but over hear a conversation.

~:~:~:~

"Is it alright to send you to Tulsa for a little mission, Maia? I need you to destroy the lost shapeshifters, werewolves, and witches in that area." asked a tall guy with red hair and topaz eyes.

"Of course it's alright My Lord." said the 14-year-old girl called Maia. She was nervously fidgeting with her fingers.

Liz felt a tad envious on how beautiful this girl looked in her dress. It reached above her knees and the skirt part was black and frilly. Her long sleeves were black with gothic points at the ends. She had what looked like a dark blue cincher tied like teni shoes around her mid area and chest, with black laces. How'd she find a dress like that?! Also her calf high combat boots finished the outfit.

Her hair was down and her bangs were neatly cut. The girl's mask covered her eye area. It had blue stitches as a border along the sides. Her necklace was a blue ribbon that had a smoothed, sapphire stone hanging as a charm.

**She doesn't look snobby, but she doesn't look pure either,** Liz thought. **She dresses so strange.**

"Cally, Maia, how are your apprentices, or Stars as we call them in the Solar System?" asked a guy with periwinkle eyes and brown hair.

"Cad and Leelee excel much more then Sally and Blossom." said Maia.

"Sin, Matthew, and Neon need more work. Top is improving as a fairy/witch though." said another girl, about 15, in a red, Chinese style dress. It had a black dragon sewed in circling around her. Her blonde hair was put in a high bun above her head. She had a black begonia flower in her hair. Her mask was black, and it was tied around her head.

~:~:~:~

Lizzie turned away and headed to the back of the room. She sat on a chair and listened to the classical music. She looked to the other side of the room and saw Piper lead Phoebe to the dark hallway. Peppi was ballroom dancing with a guy with spiky blonde hair and baby blue eyes. She sighed in boredom.

"I know how you feel. This is pointless." said a harsh, cold voice. Liz saw looked up and saw Brendan Vivie staring down at her.

* * *

_A.N.) _**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!**


	4. Bloody Kisses

_A.N.) Thank Sumbunnyluvsu77, I almost forgot how long it's been since I updated this story. So here next chappie! =) _

_Disclaimer: I don't own The Night World Series. _

_**The Vampire & The Pauper**_

Chapter 4:_ Bloody Kisses_

Lizzie turned away and headed to the back of the room. She sat on a chair and listened to the classical music. She looked to the other side of the room and saw Piper lead Phoebe to the dark hallway. Peppi was ballroom dancing with a guy with spiky blonde hair and baby blue eyes. She sighed in boredom.

"I know how you feel. This is pointless." said a harsh, cold voice. Liz saw looked up and saw Brenden Vivie staring down at her.

At that moment, Liz felt a twig in her heart.

He was strikingly handsome. Eyes so red it made her feel warm deep down in her blood. And it reminded her of real blood, but Lizzie wanted to stick to what's positive. Black hair hanged above his forehead. His clean features and pale skin made him look even more fetching. If it weren't for that petty masquerade mask blocking some of his face, she could see his full handsomeness. Moments passed and young Liz had just stared in astonishment. _How am I to respond? Should I try to keep a conversation, or try to leave?_

When Brenden started to look irritated for getting the silence, Liz said a quick answer.

"Y-yes! This is boring. I wouldn't be here if it weren't for my friend."

"Hn. Are you a lamia?" he asked and turned his head to look at the crowd of dancing fools. _What's a lamia? _Liz thought. _Just go with it…_

"…yes…"

"Name?"

"Lizzie."

"Brenden."

"Lamia?" she asked as a ways to show Brenden she understood his interests.

"Made vampire," he responded. _Vampire?_ she question in her thoughts. This was Brenden's idea of a decent conversation, but it wasn't for Liz. She felt she and him could be really good friends if they talked more.

Brenden didn't want to make eye contact with this strange acquaintance. He admitted she had pretty lavender eyes. To him, her hair was shined more than Maia's. Best of all her qualities, him her voice was like the sound of harp, purely angelic. She looked like a rabbit with scars that would never wilt her beauty. He wanted to know this girl. He wanted to know who she was, her likes and dislike, her weaknesses, her strengths, _everything_ there was to know about this stranger.

He had work to do. He couldn't spend his time coddling a girl. If he didn't get too attached with this stranger, named Liz's, attractiveness, he wouldn't be so disappointed when they'd have to depart.

As a perfect song for the waltz started to play, Brenden placed his hand out to Liz. "Would you like to dance?" he asked with realizing it. He'd just betrayed himself! But he still held his hand out, not for being polite, but because he still wanted to dance with her anyways.

Liz hesitated a moment, but soon stood up and gave him her hand. When their fingers touched a buzz feeling went up and down their spines. He lifted her hand to his lips, and kissed the back of her hand. The gentlemen smirked at how the lady was blushing like a dumbfound idiot before pulling her to the dance floor.

He led, she followed. They twirled and walked together. It was a perfect fit. Liz felt like she was soaring. Brenden could see bits of this girl's identity with something stronger than telepathy. He saw she was kind, compassionate, but not too gentle, can be tough when it's appropriate. So many traits that made him feel so much closer to her. What was happening to him? Why did he become Mr. Softy for someone?

Slowly the world melted away and was replaced with haze of bright colors. Minutes turned hours. Liz's feet hurt, but she didn't say a word about it. Soon they stopped dancing. And their lips touch ever so gentle and sweet.

_Brenden… _Liz said without moving her mouth. Her voice made Brenden smile against her lips.

_Lizzie…_ he said back.

There minds were so close to becoming connected until a certain someone interrupted.

"Hey! Mercury and that skank in the center! Knock it off!" yelled Rosabell Rylie for the back of the room. Commander Venus. She had natural snow white hair. She also wore too much make-up and dressed like a truly dedicated whore. Her ability that got her a commander title _proves_ she's a whore.

The two pulled away. _Damn Rylie, _Brenden very angry. He was about to pull Liz into another kiss, but then the music stopped and Maia and Hunter appeared on stage. Mercury grunted and felt annoyed to high extent.

"I would like thank those who have come an agreed to alliance!" Hunter roared with authority into the microphone. The whole room was load with applause. Then Maia stepped up to the plate.

"Also, for the vampires here tonight, the Redferns brought a treat," she said so mysterious. She grinned, which exposed her canine teeth sharp to the tip. This was going to be a delicious treat.

Liz saw her teeth and gasped.

Maia snapped her fingers. Two guards emerged from backstage, bringing a struggling prisoner with them. A girl was kicking, crying, and screaming who didn't look any older than 12. "NO! I can't die like this!" she screamed. Liz hid her face on Brenden's shoulder. What was going on? Where were her friends? What was going to happen to this girl? Brenden was surprised at how this Liz was acting. It was only a bloodfeast. If she was a lamia, why would she look frightened?

Liz saw nothing but black in her dance partner's shoulder, but she heard such awful things. She heard struggling and screaming. The screaming was put to a halt with a clawing, tearing noise. The crowd applause again. She looked back at the stage.

The prisoner's neck was ripped and flooded with blood, and the not-pure-or-snobby-girl had blood dripping from her lips.

"Vampires! Here!" Maia screamed and threw the prisoner into the crowd as easily as tossing a ball. "TAKE A BITE!"

Many figures scurried like rats to the near dead prisoner. People dressed in gowns, tuxedos, and masks biting into the prisoner's skin. She cried in pain.

Liz couldn't watch anymore! Then the grand clock rang in her ears. _Ding! Ding! Ding!_

_Midnight!_ Liz screamed in her mind. This was a nightmare!

She pulled away from Brenden and ran to the exit. _He meant it! He was a vampire! _She thought. She'd be mincemeat if they caught her. As she ran down the grand hallway, she could hear Maia's evil laugh all around here.

"Mwahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh! Ahahahahahahahahahaaha!" Maia's laugh was savage, wild, and insane like. Her laugh echoed through the whole castle.

Liz screamed and tripped flat on her nose. After she got up she grunted._ Damn heels!_ she thought, kicking one shoe across the floor and the other where she stood. A black figure came out the end of the hallway. She ran as fast as she could.

When she made it out the door, the light revealed Brenden as the black figure. He ran after Liz, but stopped when her shoe almost tripped him. He picked it up. The light reflected off the heel. He would've been there longer until he remembered a fairytale very similar to the moment. So he threw the over his should and continued to look for Liz.

"I'm not going to be a part of _that_ story," he said to himself and ran out the door to find the girl he fell in love with in less than a day.

* * *

_A.N.) So here it is. Please Review! I want to know what you think!_


	5. Taking in the Setting

_A.N.) My computer was messing up for a while. Now I'm late on schedule, AGAIN! -sigh- I guess old habits die harder than I'd hoped. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Night World Series._

_HAPPY (LATE AGAIN) BIRTHDAY, SUMBUNNYLUVSU77!_

_The Vampire & The Pauper_

_Chapter 5: Taking in the Setting_

Lizzie was gasping for breath. She was running through the forest without stopping. The tall trees swayed with the fierce winds that were blowing her backwards, as if it was an enchantment trying to keep her with those monsters of that castle. Her bare feet became cut, poked, and pierced from the jagged rocks and fallen pine needles. The sound of her feet grinding with the dirt went unnoticed. Her dress was torn by branches and was covered in dirt. Her hair was freed from her ribbon and was now down and flowing with the gusts. The masked had been discarded long ago. The moon was shining beside the forest, granting Liz a lantern. But it was the stars that added to Liz's terror. It was like a thousand eyes of darkness were staring down at her watching her. She was scared, so very, very scared, but her expression did not show it. She was just focused on sprinting until she'd make it home.

Of course, she was starting to slow down though, because she was out of breath, her feet were bleeding slightly, and she realized she had no clue where she was going. She decided to take a chance and stopped in her tracks. She stood silently with a blank face, a blank mind. Really, what was she suppose to think after witnessing what had just happened?

She gasped. Remembrance had just dawned on her. _Oh God, I left Piper and Peppi with those monsters!_

As the thought struck, she felt guilt, though that did not last long. The girl's guilt was instantly replaced with fear; Pure, black fear.

A very strong man came from behind her, and had one arm rapped around her waist, the other around her shoulder, and a hand covering her mouth. Liz squeaked in terror. She was going to kick, but the voice of this black figure stopped her thoughts and action in cold winds. The winds said, "Don't try kicking. It's not going to work, Liz."

_Wait a sec… Brenden?_ she thought. It didn't make her feel any better though, knowing it was him. He was one of **them**. _He's a monster._

"Don't be prejudice, Bunny. I'm not going to hurt you," he said with wicked playfulness. Brenden frowned. He tried to think of a way to calm her, but the poor girl was still shaking with anxiety. Though, when taking in consideration that someone like her witnessing a bloodfeast, he couldn't really blame her. Also, he knew that she would need comforting when he'd explain what he was going to do with his new girlfriend. That's right, his **girlfriend**. He was in too deep now. He already had a plan to ensure she wasn't going anywhere. They'd never be without each other again. Sure, she'd hate him for awhile, but he figured it was better than not having her at all. He had been in such deep thought, he just barely noticed his new rabbit was squirming in his arms.

He gave a cocky, repugnant grin. "Now, now Bunny, don't struggle. It'll only make things worse for you." She stopped listening to him and continued to twist in his arms. He heard her grunt in new found anger. It was futile. He wouldn't budge. The vampire sighed. _I guess I've had my fun,_ he concluded before putting his arms down.

Liz immediately hopped away from Brenden, which made him grin wider at his bunny. The look on his face was so enraging to her, that she drew her hand back and slapped the guy on his cheek. The force moved his head slightly, but as a reflex, he turned back to her as if the blow never occurred. What kind of damage did she think she was really going to give to a made vampire?

This act of rebellion meant nothing to Brenden. It didn't even faze him. He just kept on grinning at how stupid, yet cute, she was being. A chuckle escaped his lips. "I know you're frightened, but there are some things we need to discuss, my little bunny."

"Stop calling me that! You know my name is Liz!" she yelled at him. The grin was still there and that made Liz even angrier. Brenden shrugged.

"Well, I hear humans like to mark their girlfriends' pet names. It's not as stupid as I suspect if you're going to look like that every time I address you."

"I'm not your girlfriend, you— YOU—!"

"Monster? If you're trying to hurt my feelings, I suggest you be a bit more original."

The argument didn't go any further. Liz crossed her arms to shield herself from the cold. Every time Brenden stepped forward, she'd step back. It got to the point where she was pushed to a tree trunk, and he was four steps away from closing the gap. The silence was never-ending. The situation was going nowhere, so the vampire decided to move on to another subject. Hopefully, if he shed some light on this horrible nightmare, his bunny would calm herself and they could move on to the true matter at hand.

"Look, I know you're a regular human. I figured that out when you freaked at the bloodfeast."

Liz tried to appear determined and brave, but it was obvious to Brenden that she was terrified inside.

"So what does this come to? Are you going to kill me?" she asked almost daring him to. Thought Brenden, knowing it was all an act, smirked in a way as if he was really mocking her himself.

"No."

"No?" She found that hard to believe. "You and those other **creatures** didn't see a problem with killing that other girl."

"The circumstances are different. She was just a lancer—"

"Lancers? Bloodfeasts? Lamias? What the hell have you been talking about all night?"

Brenden signed and ran a hand through his hair. Liz was asking too many dangerous questions to be answered then and there. He decided it was now time to stop having fun with Lizzie, and move on to his plan to keep them together. He mentally groaned at a small flaw in his plan. He'd need Maia or Cally's help eventually, and that was also a dangerous game to play. But that was beside the matter at hand, and he immediately erased it from his conscious. He took in a small look a Liz's face without that annoyed mask. He just noted that he liked what he saw; he'd admire her later, when they were in a secure facility. He also noted quickly the girl was at least six inches shorter than him without her high heels.

When it became apparent to the human girl that the vampire boy was distracted by his own thoughts, she quietly shifted and glided her feet as an attempt to slip away from the source of all this madness happening in her life.

Though unfortunate for her, she just wasn't subtle enough. As soon as Brenden saw the bunny try to slip away, he abandoned his thoughts and went into action. Before Liz could realize she'd been exposed, Brenden had already appeared in front of her and pulled into a warm embrace. Lizzie felt her face heat up into a blush as she was pressed to the boy's chest. Enough time was wasted. They needed to proceed with Brenden's plan.

For the first time that night, the words coming out of the vampire's mouth had more softness and warmth than the usual cold grunting. "I promise I will explain everything to you in due time, but for now, let me take you home." _She has some packing to do._

Liz stiffened at his offer, which brought him confusion. He was sure that was what she wanted. Had his mind leaked and she saw his plan?

"I'm… well, I'm not sure if I want to go home now…" she trailed off. Brenden could sense the distress in her tone. He tightened his arms so she'd snuggle closer to him. The small gesture of comfort made Liz feel secure and safe enough to explain a bit more. "It's past midnight. My dad will be really angry with me when I go back." She was ready to tell this new friend everything on why her dad was a problem at this point, but thinking back on it, she decided it wasn't something she was ready to talk about. So to lead him away, she added another reason.

"And I need to go back to the castle and get my two friends. I was so scared I ran out without checking to see if they got out clean."

Brenden winced. Go back to the castle? _Now?_ There was a good chance Liz would be the main course next bloodfeast if they went back now. He wouldn't let it happen.

"I'm sure your friends are okay, Lizzie. But you need to rest and have your wounds tended to."

_Wounds?_ she thought. Then she noticed just how aching her sore, bleeding feet were. Her muscles were exhausted from sprinting all that time. If it meant getting some kind of rest in the end, she didn't care if it meant dealing with her dear father once more. She gave in.

"Okay, let's go."

"Good," was the boy's reply, before he lifted the girl bridal style. The surprised look on her face was priceless.

"H-Hey! Wha-What are you—?"

"You'd slow us down if you worked on your own. It's more sensible just to assist you."

"Oh," she muttered. She didn't exactly know why, but there was something about his answer that disappointed her.

* * *

_A.N.) I tried to extend this a bit, but I figured the story would flow better if they were apart. Once more, happy late birthday!_


	6. It's All Over Now

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Night World Series._

_The Vampire and The Pauper_

_Chapter 6: It's All Over Now_

"This is where you live?" Brenden asked with anger seething through his teeth. Lizzie glanced at her escort and then at her lap filled with shame and embarrassment.

"…Yeah."

The neighborhood could be described in one simple term: suburbia in poverty. All houses were one-story, and were the exact same design, with only a handful of colors to separate them. Some houses were white (or grey from dust and dirt) and some were red, but most of them were brown. The only thing that made each home different from the one before were the random items in the yards and small damages to the structures. One yard had piles of trash and gunk overflowing in the gutters. Another had a resident who was probably trying to be stereotypical upper-class, with garden gnomes, fake deer, fake flamingos and all.

As Brenden drove up to Lizzie's home, she could feel her cheeks burn hot pink. The front yard had old smash segment of what once was a wooden chair from when she was ten years old and her dad and his neighborhood friends were super drunk in celebration of the New York. A butcher knife was lodged through the wooden fence. That was from when she was fifteen and her dad chased her, calling her a whore because he was barely noticing that she had breasts. The signature to tell that it was her house was when she looked at her bedroom window and saw three bullet holes in the window. The sight of her wounded window made her dread that Brenden was seeing how much value she truly was. The humiliation influenced the want to just curl into a ball and die. She would never forget that night. It was last New Year when daddy dearest shot in the air with his Glock, or at least tried to. He was so trashed his aim was lopped to the side. He ended up shooting into Liz's room. She was so lucky to have been scrubbing spilt soda out of the carpet at the time.

Yes, New Year was her dad's favorite holiday. _Now that I think about it, the 4__th__ of July is soon about a few months. That's something to look forward too. Oh and dad's birthday is on Monday. _Better prepare.

The car came to an immediate halt and Lizzie turned to see Brenden in a whole new state. Liz had seen him irritated before like at the hall and in the woods, but now he looked even more hostile. His eyes glared at the windshield with clouds of anger covering his pupils. His teeth were visible and notably sharp as scalpels to Lizzie's worry. His hands clenched down on the wheel tight enough to look like fist with his knuckles pure pale.

He was obviously furious, much to his passenger's confusion, but the girl was even more bewildered when she noticed he stopped right in front of her home.

"Brenden?" she beckoned in gentle and slightly frightened tone. Her voice called the boys piercing, midnight red eyes to shoot an enraged stare at her own. With his jaw clenched and mouth closed into a thin line, Liz looked at him the most peculiar way wondering what was raving in the depths of that strange place known as his mind. "Why'd you stop? I didn't tell you this was my house."

"You didn't have to. My telepathy has let hear everything you're been thinking." The mention of another otherworldly term like "telepathy" caused her to flinch. She still had no clue that was going on with the world had vampires; that's enough for tonight! She did not want to even touch on the subject that he was invading her head.

"…Oh … So, you heard about my memories and my father—"

"—Yeah, yeah. I did."

Brenden looked at the girl he was going to spend the rest of his life with and felt his anger boil over. _So that was why she didn't want to come home,_ he figured with thoughts of murder. How dare this mere pathetic mortal do things like that to her! He saw everything she remembered about the rat she called Dad. It became his vows that no one would ever treat his Lizzie in such a way again. In the back of his mind he made a decision. Once Lizzie was packed and ready to go, he'd kill her father just for the heck of it. _Speaking of that…_

"Bunny, I forgot to mention something. I have good news and somewhat upsetting news, but just know that you have no choice and if you don't comply, I will _make_ you comply." He smirked with delight and the look in his eye changed to mocking satisfaction.

The statement of such bold intention took a minute to process for the poor girl. When she finally understood she drew to stare of caution and fear. "Uh… What are you talking about?" she asked skepticism but mostly the hint of pure stupidity.

His smirk did not fade; if anything, it grew. The vampire leaned toward the girl too shocked to react. Knowing she couldn't rebel gave him the opportunity to wrap his arms around her waist. He leaned closer, placing a feathery kiss on her cheek before explaining in a light, soothing melody to her ear.

"When I met you a few hours ago. I was sure it was a mistake to get too attached to you."

The girl's expression suddenly brightened. "That's okay if you don't want to see each other anymore after this. I actually thought—"

"—Let me finish, my little Bunny." She shivered at the sparks of vibrations his whisper sent off. "I _was_ sure it was a mistake. However, after our dance… our kiss… our time together… I know now for sure that you and I were meant to be. I refuse to go on with my dramatically extended life without you on my arm." With each pause, he placed a kiss on her neck. The smell of fresh, running blood blocked by easily torn skin was hard to refuse, by the boy was able to maintain his self-control.

"_You_ refuse—?" she started with boundless confidence and great offense.

"Shhh… Bunny. So here is what's going to happen: you are going to go up to your room, pack up your things, and we are going to go to a place that I can keep you until I can get it legalized to change you."

Lizzie's discomfiture was conjured into pure confidence and power by his words. With a huff, she used her knuckles to shove him back to the driver's seat.

"_Excuse me? _Let me get one thing straight: I am not some stray animal for you to pick up and keep."

"Of course you aren't, Bunny."

"Stop calling me that. And plus, I don't intend on having any sort of relationship with you."

"We already established that you don't have a choice on the matter."

"Third, what do you mean by 'legalized to change you'?"

"I meant get the okay to change you into a vampire like me."

…

"Are you crazy? No! _Hell no!_ No way am I ever going to be like you!"

"You don't have a choice on anything, my precious bunny rabbit."

"I won't do what you say."

The two were now up to their throats with irritation, glaring with direct power at each other. Brenden's smirk grew a bit wider and his glare had shown the pleasure he had knowing that he was bigger, stronger and in control.

"Once again, Love, you have no say. Now this can be done in two ways. You could comply or I can use my telepathy and _make_ you do it. Now which would you prefer so I can make the final, since you can't."

Lizzie had tears in her eyes at how his arrogance could actually defeat her. He was right. He held all the power. She had no choice but to comply, because she wouldn't want to hand him power over her own free thoughts too. She'd already lost too much in the past 24 hours.

"Well, so what's going to happen after I go with you? Are you going rape me or something? Tell me the truth; I've already had enough surprises today!" she spat with as much venom as there was serious rage. The comment presented her turn to smirk at Brenden suddenly taken back complexion.

"What? No!"

"Why not? You've had no problem taking advantage of me in any other way!"

"That's different!"

"How so?"

"Because what I'm doing isn't to mistreat you, it's to protect and love you."

"I don't believe it."

"Well learn to because that's the truth! We are meant to be together so it is my duty to protect you. Humans are way too fragile, so I will make you immortal. But most importantly, I'm not going to let you continue to live this life you've nicknamed a nightmare! I know I can make you much happier than what that _vermin_ you call a parent!" Their glares burned with intense resentment.

"You don't love me. I've only met you a few hours ago. You don't know me! You don't know anything_ about_ me!"

Before Lizzie could blink, her captor had leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. She could feel her partner rap one arm around her waist with the sly attitude. Her first instinct was to push him away but this sparking sensation made all her muscles relax to the point where she couldn't move an inch. A thick haze with sparkles enveloped the couple. This feeling of completeness made both of them giddy. The rest of the world no longer mattered. She saw strings of lovely, bright colors amongst the pink clouds; they had shown her pieces of thought. It was Brenden's thoughts. They had been of his intentions. He really was trying to protect her. Most importantly, this connection proved to her that they really were meant to be.

She would have stayed with him in that wonderful fog forever if she could. Unfortunately, though, a conflict of reality grabbed Lizzie by hair and dragged her out of the car.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, you little whore?"

That voice snapped Lizzie completely out of the haze and into panic. She brought her hands to her head and felt a large, calloused fist twisted in her tresses. This told her that her daddy was ready to inflict punishment for staying out passed curfew, more or less adding that she was caught with a guy. She bent back her spine so her feet may maintain her balance, keeping her drunken father from dragging her ass on the dry dirt lawn to pull her into the house. Her eyes closed as she wished for her two best friends to swoop in and save her.

Instead she had a controlling vampire intervene. As she waited for a force to pull her toward the front door and strike blows, her father had suddenly let her go. She took a minute to regain her balance and opened her eyes to meet her savior.

Brenden had already opened the front door and was currently tossing her unconscious, but still breathing, father inside like he was nothing more than a puff of fluff.

_He… he saved me? _She saw the boy in a whole new light. She knew his intention was at least safe. She knew he wasn't going to harm her. This act of heroism had made her heart swell with love and trust all for him. She decided she would comply. She would do whatever he commanded, for the time being that is.

She could tell he was smirking as she walked into the house quietly and headed toward the stairs. When she took the first step up she heard his voice in her head.

_Your life here is over now, Lizzie. It's time for you to start again with me._

* * *

_A.N.) The basic 'please review'. _


End file.
